


Suit & Tie

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jackson and Mark look sexy as fuck in suits, M/M, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot of sexual tension between Mark and Jackson. The two haven't been intimate in two weeks, but what makes them crack after an event when they get back to the hotel?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suit & Tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

|Instead of bow ties, this will have longer ties.|

Mark fixed his tie a bit, glancing over at Jackson, who was doing the same. He couldn’t help but drool a little because his boyfriend looked like a sex god in that suit. Especially with the tie.

He could tell that his boyfriend thought the same when Jackson kept on looking at him, which made Mark smirk. The sexual tension between the two of them was growing rather quickly. They hadn’t been intimate in two weeks because of their busy schedules.

“Alright guys, let’s go.” The manager announced as soon as the members were ready.

Jaebum gathered us in his leader like way and Mark followed after them, noticing Jackson fall into step beside him.

“You look sexy.” Jackson whispered in Mark’s ear, making the older of the two shiver and bite his lip when Jackson squeezed his ass.

Mark didn’t reply, which didn’t seem to bother the younger as he continued to follow Mark from behind, rather closely.

When they were down in the arena area, they sat down in their seats and Mark smiled when Jackson sat down next to him. He leaned back a bit and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it up slightly before leaning over to talk to BamBam.

Seconds later, he felt a hand close around his thigh and pull him towards the right. Mark bit down on his lip and looked to see that Jackson was looking at him with intense eyes, leaning over towards him.

“I can’t wait until we get to the hotel.” Jackson whispered in his ear, licking the shell of his ear discreetly. He made sure to be close enough so nobody saw his tongue, since he knew that there would be fans taking pictures of him.

Mark nodded in silent agreement, wanting Jackson’s hand to stay on his thigh, but knew it couldn’t so he pouted a little when the heat around his thigh disappeared a second later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After winning an award, they took pictures in the waiting room area, Jaebum holding the trophy like the proud leader he was.

Mark was behind Jackson and Jaebum, holding his hand in a peace sign as Jackson leaned into him. Then, the picture taking was over and they all walked out of the building and towards the car.

Getting into the back of the car, Mark relaxed and pulled out his earphones, placing them in his ears and playing some music as the other members got in.

“Mark and I claim the whole back!” Jackson announced, making BamBam roll his eyes as Jackson sat down next to Mark.

“They’re frustrated, aren’t they?” BamBam asked Jinyoung, who gave him a motherly smack on the back of the head.

“You’re too innocent to know things like that.” Jinyoung said, causing some of the other members to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were finally at the hotel, they all climbed out of the car and made their way towards their hotel rooms.

Mark put the key into his and Jackson’s room and unlocked the door, opening it. Before he could even have the chance to step through, he yelped slightly when Jackson slammed him against the wall and kicked the door shut as he pressed his lips against Mark’s.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Jackson mumbled into the kiss, moving his lips so he could place open mouthed kisses along Mark’s jaw and neck.

Mark moaned softly, tilting his neck to allow Jackson better access as he took both their jackets off. Jackson pulled away and lifted Mark up by his thighs, making the older wrap his legs around the younger’s waist as Jackson headed to the bed.

Feeling himself drop onto the mattress, he smirked and pulled the younger closer by the tie, kissing him a little rough. He sucked on his bottom lip gently, pulling it with his teeth and making Jackson moan.

Jackson pulled away and unbuttoned Mark’s white undershirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor before undoing his as well. When he went to loosen his tie, Mark grabbed his wrists and shook his head.

“Keep the tie on. It’s sexy.” He whispered, making his boyfriend smirk and nod his head.

“Keep yours on as well.” Jackson replied, leaning down to kiss Mark’s chest.

Mark moaned softly and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Jackson’s hair as he enjoyed the feel of his boyfriend’s lips on his body. It had been a while since he felt this, even though they do make out daily.

Apparently not wanting to wait, Jackson literally ripped Mark’s pants off of him, causing Mark to laugh a little since he didn’t have time to raise his hips to help. He watched as Jackson pulled his own pants off and leaned over to grab the lube from his open bag.

Stripping Mark from his boxers, Jackson smirked at his boyfriend and kissed along his thigh as he applied some lube to his fingers, brushing his pointer finger against Mark’s hole.

Mark leaned back and gripped the sheets slightly, biting down on his lip in anticipation. He had waited two weeks for this.

Jackson leaned up and kissed Mark a bit roughly, deepening the kiss as he stuck his index finger in the older male’s hole, making him moan lightly. The younger of the two bit down onto Mark’s bottom lip as he thrusted his finger a bit more slowly, teasing the older.

“D-Don’t tease me.” Mark grumbled, pulling away from the kiss and reaching down to wrap his fingers around Jackson’s wrist, pushing it so his index finger would go deeper, which resulted in him moaning quite loudly.

“You’re just as impatient as me I see.” Jackson said in a playful tone, sticking two more fingers in Mark’s hole and thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. He wrapped his free hand around Mark’s cock, tugging it a bit.

“F-Fuck, K-Ka-Yee.” Mark moaned out, dragging Jackson down by the tie once more and pulling him into a fierce kissing, crying out and arching his back as Jackson pushed his fingers deeper, hitting his prostate.

Knowing that he hit it, Jackson smirked into the kiss and pulled away, removing his fingers and sitting up. He grabbed the lube again and spread some onto his hand, slicking his cock up before grabbing hold of Mark’s hips.

“Ready, babe?” He asked, but didn’t wait for an answer as he slammed into his boyfriend a bit roughly, making the older of the two to cry out at the pleasure, arching his back off the bed.

“J-Jackson!” Mark moaned out, digging his fingers in Jackson’s shoulder with one hand while he wrapped his other hand around the younger male’s tie, bringing him closer.

Jackson moaned softly, thrusting at a rough pace as he buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck, breathing a bit heavily as he felt Mark’s hole tighten around his cock.

“God, you feel so good, baby.” Jackson whispered, making Mark shiver.

“Harder.” Mark said, wrapping his legs around Jackson’s waist and jerking him forward, moaning when he went in deep.

The younger male complied to the order and thrusted in harder, pulling out and then slamming back in again, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Mark cried out at the pleasure, feeling Jackson hit his spot over and over until he could feel the warmth spread throughout his body all too quickly.

“I-I’m cumming!” Mark stuttered out in a moan, wrapping his legs tighter around Jackson’s waist as he grabbed his cock and pumped it a fast pace, matching Jackson’s thrusts.

All too soon, Mark moaned out loudly, his back arching again as he started to come. Hot, white streaks of liquid shot all over his hand and Jackson’s stomach, including his own.

“Fuck, Mark you’re so tight!” Jackson moaned out, feeling Mark’s hole constrict his cock as his boyfriend came. And then moments later, he too was coming.

They panted heavily, slumped against one another. Jackson slowly pulled out and adjusted himself so he was only half laying on Mark and not squishing him.

“Mmm, that was fantastic.” Mark muttered, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s tie again and pulling him closer to give him a kiss.

Jackson chuckled into the kiss, their lips moving in sync a bit lazily before they both pulled away.

“I love you.” Jackson whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Mark’s forehead.

The older of the two smiled and wrapped all of his limbs around Jackson in a koala like hug, burying his head in the younger male’s chest.

“I love you too.” He whispered, snuggling into his boyfriend before they both fell asleep.

 

(A/N: It's done, my perverted mind can rest now, lol. I don't think this one was as good, but I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoy it!)


End file.
